


when denki plays among us (and other 1a shenanigans)

by yuki_P



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_P/pseuds/yuki_P
Summary: chap 1: Kaminari's ppt titled "When I said black pink was in the area and they all thought I was joking"chap 2: video games with 1achap 3: “There's a quirk user who changes your feelings of love into comics!”
Relationships: Kaminari Denki & Todoroki Shouto, Kaminari Denki/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

“Ok class,” Kaminari starts. Sero was still jostling with Kirishima, the girls – Mina, Tsuyu and Ochako – were talking over Iida and Jirou was playing with her plug. Bakugou looked at least half attentive.

They don’t faze Kaminari. He launches his powerpoint and an excessively long title appears on the big screen behind him. _When I said black pink was in the area and they all thought I was joking_ it says in plain bold.

“Class,” Kaminari addresses again because they have effectively quietened down. “I’d like to talk about the insanely popular multiplayer game, Among Us.”

Kirishima looks half bewildered but also curious and somebody was trying not to laugh in the back. Aizawa was still in his sleeping bag. Kaminari proceeds before some of his classmates were even ready for him.

“It says on its wiki page that it’s a social deduction game. However,” Kaminari stresses, “there are veritable truths to this game wrapped in a lie. There are traceable methods and mind games at work,” he taps on the laptop.

“First, the posers. These are evil villains who work in a team. Assuming there’re two or more imposters, they’ll gather in an area making you think it’s safe to work on your task among them. You’ve been slaughtered and one of them is venting and one of them is running away before you realize.”

Bakugou’s expression was beginning to morph into _something_.

“Second, the loudmouths. Scream like you can’t believe it. This strangely only works when you’re the imposter. If you didn’t see anybody vent, scream _I SAW LIME VENTING._ If you killed somebody in front of somebody, scream _GREEN DID IT IN FRONT OF ME_ , multiple times in full caps. Make up an excuse after that, it’s easier than you think.”

“Third, the confusing crewmates. Some players are out for blood. They don’t care if you can’t recognize your own crewmates, they will make Among Us a game it never was and report the wrong places on purpose. Are they idiots because all the imps have to do is join in the confusing mess?” Kaminari shakes his head lightly, but unbothered.

Midoriya clears his throat.

“Fourth, the hypocrite. These people sound like a halo of justice, except they’re not and they’re mostly always imps. Fifth, the stickler. These imps will stick to you _the entire game_ just to prove their innocence and you’ll be left with nothing, only gaping at the screen of defeat as the game miserably ends because they made you vote your crewmates one by one.”

Kaminari takes in a deep breath.

“What do you think is worse – crewmates not taking your word because they thought you were trying to be a funny clown since you couldn’t think of an alternative to _in the area_? Thank you and that’s all I have.”

Kaminari politely steps away from the desk and returns to his seat and the class is silent for a moment.

Aizawa finally unzips himself and resumes his position. “That is great, Kaminari,” he says in a deadpan voice. “But this is villain tactics and I asked everyone to submit a thesis on real cases.”

Todoroki quietly speaks up from the back of class. “They made Kaminari cry, sensei. Isn’t that villainous enough?”

Satou accidentally snorts as Aizawa mentally nods and feels his impassiveness intensify. “I wanted tactics Todoroki, as villainous as some of you think these imposters might be."

_OMAKE_

On Kaminari’s first day on the game, he happened to be playing beside Todoroki. Todoroki wasn’t even doing anything but sipping a drink, yet he watched Kaminari’s eyes get wider and wider like saucers.

“This is a fiasco of traps, deceits and lies that’ll sway your trust in humankind,” he hears Kaminari narrating to himself and couldn’t help but lean over and watch him play the rest of the evening away, nodding only once at Iida on his routine patrol to chase the kids to bed. Kaminari was in tears and barely acknowledged Todoroki when he was done, though on the second day of coincidentally sitting next to him Kaminari was all but back to his normal self.

“Are you all right?” Todoroki asks, genuinely confused.

“What? This?” Kaminari answers non-committedly as he kills a crewmate. “It’s just a game.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feat. 1a as truly funny utaite stream moments

When 1-A gathered in the lounge for their first ever game tournament play off, they were expecting at least a number of them to be familiar with Fall Guys.

So when everybody was making incoherent noises over the Honeycomb level, Kirishima softly shouts “What do we do with this? Should I just fall?” and somebody shouts “Yeah I think so!” he lets his avatar fall right through the layers and is the first to be eliminated.

Kaminari gently lowers his controller and only looks at his friend without a word.

The one time Bakusquad and Dekusquad gathered to play Minecraft, Bakugou hums an annoying, nondescript tune and Midoriya rides on it for some reason, singing even louder with each note “bam Bam **_BAAAAM_**!” until he’s all but screaming in their ears.

“SHUT UP!” Bakugou roars.

And when the class gathered to play Among Us, Midoriya says nothing but clicks his tongue after failing card swipe, Sero was floating around when he finds Kaminari’s corpse, calls it a chicken wing and starts auctioning it while Todoroki and Bakugou are subtly arguing at the round table discussion all the time.

 _Didn’t your boyfriend say you were crying over this game, Kaminari-chan?_ Sero types.

 _I am over it,_ Kaminari replies. _Who are you calling my boyfriend? HEY SOMEBODY SAID THEY HEARD YOU AUCTIONING MY CORPSE,_ he types in succession.


	3. Chapter 3

“There's a quirk user who changes your feelings of love into comics!”

The students of U.A got into a frenzy when word got around. Their school was holding a special event and this guest speaker was one of them.

Apart from girls running away because they didn't want their crushes exposed, apparently the quirk and its effect includes all kinds of familial, platonic and romantic love.

“With that said,” Aizawa drones on, “Is there anyone who wants to volunteer themselves?”

It is quiet as a cricket in 1-A.

Aizawa sighs, about to randomly elect somebody when Todoroki raises his hand.

“Great,” Aizawa replies without any signs that he found so. “Will you please step up?”

The user smiles briefly at Todoroki before placing his hand on his shoulder.

Poof! A comic appears in his hand, startling Todoroki and the rest of his classmates as a wind flutters through.

“Ohh,” he studies the comic. “It seems you're surrounded by love.”

Todoroki is being showered under a barrel of hearts, only he didn't seem too happy. A person suddenly comes flying from the sky and the user continues, amused, being the only who didn't recognize the blond hair and lightning streak. The comic ends with Todoroki's surprised and startled face as he princess carries the person, hearts flying all around them as it's scattered by the impact.

“The way my quirk works, it shows how the person views themselves and their current situation. To show such a close up of your reaction, this person must really be important to you.”

Todoroki gets redder and redder as Mineta laughs into his hand.

“Kaminari,” Mina whisper shouts across the room. “Did you know?!”

Kaminari is equally red, and confused, but Sero pushes him to get read next and the rest of them start pushing him too.

“I'll do it! There's nothing to lose.”

He bravely lets the user put his hand on his shoulder, to show an even closer up of Kaminari and a silhouette that looked obviously like Todoroki.

Just the two of them and not a soul in the wide, empty space around them.

Kaminari's confidently folded arms fall away immediately. “What?” he asks incredulously. “I don't even talk regularly with Todoroki!”

“Looks like you can do that starting now,” the rest of class giggle evilly.


End file.
